


明日谈

by WatermelonJuiceGood



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e13 Return 0, Fix-It, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood
Summary: 对约翰来说，这种感觉远远不同于推开窗迎接新鲜空气、赤脚踩着青草沐浴阳光。
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	明日谈

**Author's Note:**

  * For [branwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyn/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Life of the World to Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589752) by [branwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyn/pseuds/branwyn). 



美利坚大道1133号  
2016年6月21日  
上午6:55:39

年少之时，约翰坚信只要他愿意勇敢无畏地倾之所有，随时准备好必要的牺牲，他就能像父亲一样如英雄般终结命运。这是全心全意做一个善良之人的代价。站在选择的岔路口时，他能够凭借本能判断正确的方向，继续前进。

多年之后，中情局最赋能力的杀手望着镜中的自己。生死非他所求，不如隐世苟且。他决绝而彻底地抹除自己，从此一无所有，不过行尸走肉。

然后，哈罗德找到了他，为他提供了一份他唯一擅长的工作：为正确之事献出生命的机会。约翰自此踏上了这条不归的归路，直至登上这方楼顶。少年约翰没能领悟的是，让自己死得其所对其他任何人毫无意义。这是你能得到的最名副其实的嘉奖。

这五年里他肯定做对了一些事，瞧瞧，哈罗德身囿险境、世界危在旦夕，他只需做个称职的员工来保证他们的安全。

他何其幸运。

曾经有这样一个早晨，约翰醒来之后感到前所未有的愉快：因为哈罗德给他的这份工作，因为哈罗德。约翰从未让哈罗德知晓这个秘密。

但约翰站在楼顶望向另一个天台上的哈罗德时，他终于得以昭告这个秘密。

他仰起头，晨风吻过他唇边的笑。旭日东升，晴空万里。

哈罗德就是让他高兴快乐的原因。今日过后，他便无畏世间。他感激不尽。他

01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00001010 00001010

爱着。

格林布拉什，纽约  
2016年9月2日  
下午11:09

他先闻到水的味道：渗水的墙、一滩积水。

他睁开眼，发现自己躺在床上，眼前昏暗一片。枝丫茂盛的树丛倒影在双层窗的玻璃上，月光洒满房间。

舒软的羽被沉沉压着他，不易褶皱的棉质被套和被芯散发着一股洗衣粉和漂白剂混合的气味，还有湖水的清新。房里闻起来像是个湖边小屋，也像一间需要干燥机的潮湿地下室。

这床棉被使他感到心安，却不是发自他内心的实感；更像是其他人有意留下的痕迹，为他形成舒适的屏障。

约翰不习惯醒来后发现自己置身于一个完全陌生的环境，他也不知道自己怎么就到了这里。还不赖，也不必好奇。平和安宁。

约翰的眼皮子又开始打架了，任由困意拉下了帘。

从别的房间传来了碗碟或马克杯与台面碰撞的声音，给予了约翰莫名其妙的宽慰。有人正匀匀搅拌着茶杯里的方糖，他幻想着，又陷入了深沉的睡梦里。

01101101 01100101 01101101 01101111 01110010 01111001 00001010 00001010

回忆。

2016年9月3日  
下午6:54

约翰再度睁开惺忪睡眼，日光透过窗帘照进屋里。昨晚的窗是打开的，肯定有人在他睡着的时候来过。

他转了转脖子，看见旁边的空枕头，床头柜上放着一副眼镜。

约翰轻轻翻身下床，走进浴室。他接了几捧水，像大犬一样尽数喝光。他打量着方镜中的自己。还是原来那张窄长的、棱角分明的脸，下巴也没生出太多青茬。也许可以去剪个头发。他身上穿着的灰色短衫和长裤柔滑又舒服，这些年来他的衣柜里总是挂满这类装束，他习惯了。

约翰赤脚踱到窗前，望见了门前连着陡坡的碎石车道，正停着一辆车。往坡下走就是一片树林，午后阳光挤过茂密枝干的间隙投洒而下，平静无澜的湖面泛着粼粼波光。放眼望去见不到任何住宅、车辆或行人。只有遥望无际的自然。

他走去开门，发现房门并没有上锁，他突然感觉胃里不安地绞作一团。

他穿过一条狭窄的走廊，脚下踩着难看厚重却意外舒适的破布地毯，缓步走下楼梯。他听到了熟悉又亲切的声音：键盘敲击声、茶杯与托盘的碰撞声。

约翰忽觉心跳得更猛烈快速。似有暖阳融化冰霜，他逐渐放下了警戒。只要他转过这个拐角，他就会见到哈罗德，而这为什么会让他觉得喉口紧燥、心情沉重？他不是每天都见到哈罗德吗？

大扇大扇的窗包围着开放厨房，充足敞亮的光线倾泻而进。哈罗德坐在椭圆餐桌的末端，面前置着一台笔记本电脑。

约翰突然记起来了：上一次和哈罗德见面交谈，他说了再见。他以为那一别便是永远。

他不知道自己为何会认定那是永别。他不记得他们具体说了什么。经历了这般灾难的创伤后，忘记一些事情再正常不过。但这段溢着满满忧伤的回忆深深刺痛着他，他甚至怀疑它划开了新的伤痕。

哈罗德只穿着衬衫，面色沉闷而疏远，带些疲倦。透窗而进的日落霞光投照过桌上的威士忌，倒映着一个圆满的幸福结局。光反射在哈罗德的镜片上，也落于他的发间，映得那几丝或金或灰的发尤为显眼。

我以为再也见不到他了，约翰想。他认为这已无关紧要了，但他错得离谱。现在，他站在这里。

他们都在这里。

“嘿。”约翰哑声道。

哈罗德猛地抬头，微微张嘴欲言而止。他凝望着，静默冗长。

他突然毫无征兆地站起身，吓了约翰一跳。哈罗德向他走来，紧紧握住他的肩膀，尔后抬着双手捧起他的脸。

“约翰，”哈罗德柔声唤道，惊喜无比且难以置信，“我亲爱的约翰。”

通常来讲，约翰会抓住任何机会同哈罗德肢体接触。对哈罗德来说，若他认为有这个必要，他就会主动去触碰约翰。但现在不是。哈罗德温柔地、义无反顾地拥抱约翰，约翰踉跄着后退直至抵到墙壁。哈罗德紧紧贴着约翰，充弥着咖啡涩味的哈罗德的气息撩拨着约翰的颈侧。

随着哈罗德每一次强有力的心跳，约翰身颤不止。

在他脑海中的深埋之处、理智无存之地，约翰清晰地意识到自己的每一处肌肤都紧绷着，像穿了一件不合适的衣服。他看见哈罗德比他记忆中的模样更要沧桑。

“哈罗德。”发生了什么，他思忖，紧接着蹦出了一个不知从何由来的问题：你做了什么。

哈罗德的嘴角抽搐了一下。他用力地呼吸着。调整好状态后，哈罗德松开了覆在约翰肩膀上的手，抬起头看他。

“很高兴看到你终于醒过来了。”他平和地开口，语调里仍带着些许颤抖，“你需要时间缓一缓，毕竟经历了这样的磨难。你感觉——你感觉怎么样？”

约翰不加思索地脱口回应：“我很好。”这是实话。自撒玛利亚人上线以来，这是他最充足的一次睡眠。

哈罗德又弯了弯嘴角，他面露苦恼的神色熟悉又令人安心。

“你得吃点东西。我给你准备了换洗衣物和别的日用品，以便你洗澡的时候用……”他踌躇着继续，“我知道你肯定有很多问题想问。”

哈罗德的眼角又生出了新的皱纹，眼睑周围的阴影又深了几分。约翰想顺着那纹路一一抚过。“我想也是。”他顿了片刻，附和道。

哈罗德眨了眨眼，眼神像是在说：等等，就这样吗？约翰站在原地，看见哈罗德露出不思议但甜蜜的笑。

“抱歉，约翰，是我没说清楚。”哈罗德笑道，满是惊讶，“我以为我会是个危机应对专家，但你的反应在我意料之外，我以为你会问点什么而不是这般平静。这是件好事。我——我很高兴。”

约翰眨眨眼，抚平突如其来的刺痛感，不由得模糊了视线。窗外是簇拥的绿，漫山遍野的翠树和青草。儿时旧忆倏然翻涌而来，他想起夏日，闻到温暖的空气里充斥着泥土和流水的清新味道。

“你找了个好地方。”他说。

“哦？我很高兴听到你这样说。”

“带我转转吧。”

哈罗德扬了扬眉。约翰知道这个神情代表着哈罗德不确定他是不是在开玩笑。约翰牵起哈罗德的手轻轻捏了捏，哈罗德只恍惚了一瞬，也握紧了他的手。

他们通常不会这样做，约翰也不知道其中原因。

他们穿过厨房的落地窗，来到了房子后面的木质露台。约翰看见外面摆着舒适的桌椅，一大张烤架和一盆烤炉。他呼吸着才修剪过的草坪的清香，还有被阳光沐浴过的松木香气。

夜晚转凉，应是夏天的末尾。约翰猜测他们大概身处北部乡野。哈罗德会回答他的疑惑的，但约翰似乎并不在意。

他们从后院的边径走过，哈罗德体贴地放慢了脚步，只怕约翰是假装恢复得很好。哈罗德为他指认了三种不同的玫瑰花丛，介绍了菜地里的药草、藤蔓上的西瓜和架棚里的番茄。

他们没有邻居，车道没有被门拦住，约翰也看不到任何一部摄像头，这倒是件好事，他们一直不懈在撒玛利亚人眼皮底下掩藏踪迹。走下通往湖边的陡坡时，哈罗德倾向约翰身侧，来到了狭窄的码头。风化褪色的甲板在约翰的凉拖底下松动。他看见深暗的水面上冒着泡泡，兴许能找到乌龟。

“你的寄养祖父母以前在华盛顿萨姆纳拥有一套度假屋，就在布拉德利湖旁边。高中暑假的时候，你总会去探望他们。”哈罗德双手插进衣袋里，望着远处，“如果这个地方无意中让你想起一些往事，我希望它们是美好的那部分。”

约翰不奇怪哈罗德会知道这些事，奇怪的是他不曾谈论约翰的过往。

“我喜欢这里。”他说，哈罗德点了点头。

“这几天天气很好，我——我怕你错过。”

哈罗德的发间又长出了新的银丝，他身上的羊毛衫也是浅灰色的，缀着粉色丝线连成的条纹。约翰认不出这是不是哪个名牌衫。最关键的是，这身打扮要比惠斯勒教授光鲜华丽得多。

“我昏迷了多久？”约翰问。

哈罗德犹豫片刻，“其实我也不清楚。起先我光顾着照料我自己了，但已经没事了。”他说，约翰倏地抬头看他，“我现在很好，起码没那么糟糕。但即便是我，也记不太清最近发生的一些细节了。”

约翰决定晚点再来探讨哈罗德对‘我很好’的定义。“我们在这里安全吗？”

“绝对。”哈罗德坚定道。“换句话说，身居这般自然之地，无需过多顾虑。”他眺望着蓝天，嗅了嗅新鲜的空气，“只不过浣熊比我印象中更具攻击性。”

约翰忍俊不禁，“不习惯乡下生活吗，哈罗德？”

“恰恰相反，二十岁以前我都在农场生活，”这让约翰惊讶得一时无言，“而且比这里还要荒芜。所以我才会说乡村生活被过分美化了，经验之谈。哦！”哈罗德紧紧抓住了约翰的胳膊，“快看，那些鹅要在水上降落了。”

野鹅低空飞过湖面，哈罗德又往约翰怀里靠得更近一些，贴着水面飞行的大鸟掠起浪花，点点水花溅到约翰的脚踝上，他低头往下看，哈罗德则笑得像现在是圣诞节早晨。

“它们是你的朋友？”约翰沉声说。

“别开玩笑，约翰。这是个双关吗？难道不是唾手可得的农产品吗？”

“应该是在天上飞的。”

太阳快落山了，此时的湖面像燃烧着烈火。约翰怀疑这是场梦。这里太好了，好得不真实，他从未期待过这一刻，他未曾幻想这能真实发生在他身上。

既然如此，他安然接受。如果这的确是场梦，说不定还能再让哈罗德摸摸他的脸。

“我们该回去了，给你做点吃的。”哈罗德说，“你想吃什么？”

“还没想好，哈罗德，你要亲自为我下厨吗？”

“能力过人如你，里瑟先生，你就看得出来我已经不做饭了。”

“我们可以用露台上的烤炉。”

哈罗德不太确定这是个好主意，然后耸了耸肩，“我们大概是想故意搞砸晚饭。”

回去之后约翰冲了个澡。他换上哈罗德给他准备的衣服，舒适的牛仔裤和蓝色纯棉衬衫。鞋子不太合脚，好像他的脚不再习惯被鞋拘束。他也不打算剪头发了，也许哈罗德更他喜欢随意一点的发型，些微碎发垂在额边。

在厨房使用烤炉的时候，哈罗德密切观察着他。哈罗德装作一副想要帮忙的模样以掩饰他的担忧。但约翰没有失手放火烧山，他用锡纸包裹香肠、蔬菜串和苹果，放在架子上耐心地烧烤。他们坐在门廊上享用晚饭，在蝉鸣和蟋蟀声中提高分贝交谈着。

夜彻底暗下来，约翰收好碗碟放进水槽里。哈罗德从口袋里摸出一个镀金打火机，点亮蜡烛以驱走飞蚊。他们依偎而坐。

晚上更凉了些，约翰取过哈罗德的羊毛开衫，站在椅子后面为他披上。哈罗德抬臂握住了肩上的那只手。

“我得坦白一件事情。”哈罗德伸着指尖抚过约翰的指节，使得他不禁起了鸡皮疙瘩，“我们刚到这里不久后的一天晚上，我失眠了。我开始控制不住地害怕，如果留你独自在房里昏睡，我害怕你会长眠不醒。所以我去了你的房间，睡在你身旁，就像个小孩子。”他平静的语调里带着不易觉察的颤抖。“从那以后，我就在你房间过夜。这是非常越矩的行为，如果今晚睡觉前不跟你坦白的话，我怕我会忍不住继续去打扰你。”

约翰沉思片刻才意识到哈罗德需要一个明确的回应，“这么说你决定坦白从宽，和我一起共枕了？”

哈罗德握着约翰的那只手在颤抖。哈罗德一直都想错了，约翰腹诽。其实他只有一个疑问，而哈罗德方才回答他了。

01101100 01101001 01100110 01100101 00001010

生活。

约翰从未幻想过同哈罗德的亲密时刻。他非常清楚哈罗德对他意义非凡，但确保他的安全才是第一要务，这意味着约翰不会在钱包里夹任何人的照片。和哈罗德一起工作、每天都见到他，对约翰足矣。

他们起身返回卧室，这是他们的第一次晚上，哈罗德贴着约翰的额头，满足而深沉地长叹一声。约翰突然反应过来，哈罗德对这一刻肖想了很久，也许更久。这让约翰感到一丝惊讶，也让他自恼。如果这就是哈罗德一直以来的渴望，约翰明明早可以满足他。

“你真的还在我身边。”哈罗德爱抚着他的脸庞，“我不敢相信。”

约翰莞尔，“为什么？”

“我——我不知道，可能是真实得过分了。”

“你不用刻意逗我开心，知道吗？”约翰开始解开衬衫纽扣，哈罗德凝着他手上的动作，“我已经完全是你的了。”

如果约翰容许自己非分幻想过，他该猜到哈罗德对床笫之事热情而略微不自在。约翰两者皆非。哈罗德像战场上的参谋家一样顺从地伏在约翰身上，亲吻他的锁骨和颈侧的肌肤，抚摸他的臂膀感受他双肩的力量。在得以松开哈罗德的领带之前，约翰就几乎喘不过气来。

有些事情哈罗德无法轻易完成，但约翰能够且愿意为他做近乎所有事。若不是二十四小时相拥在床违背了哈罗德的疗养计划，约翰觉得没什么理由和必要在接下来的七十二小时内挪动一寸。外面的世界安宁和平，老天爷都在给他们共同温存的时间。他希望第二天醒来后，哈罗德会跟他说，这是段非常愉快的时光，但号码不等人。而事实是，哈罗德让约翰去看看冰箱里还没有做法式吐司的食材。

约翰猜想肖根应该在城里处理那些事情，但有点奇怪的是哈罗德三天都没有接到电话。哈罗德没有戴耳麦，他检查过了。自从那个下午他醒来之后，他甚至没见过哈罗德碰他的笔记本电脑。

哈罗德没有留给他过多的猜忌时间。每天他都会安排不同的休闲活动，就好像他一直等着约翰不幸负伤被迫来乡下休养，他就能慢慢完成这些他期待了许久的活动。他们起码走过十几条幽静、平坦的林间小道。哈罗德拟好每天的菜单，采买食材和用品，在约翰做饭的时候给他打下手。有个下午约翰有意无意跟他提起想去钓鱼，哈罗德立刻安排好渔具，把它们塞给约翰让他尽情去钓，他则留在家里照料菜园。

晚餐过后，约翰发现一只胖胖的、有只耳朵歪掉的橙毛流浪猫在肥料堆里翻找鱼头。他蹲下来挠挠它的下巴，猫猫跟着他回到屋里。

“我想小熊了。”哈罗德说，溺爱地看着猫咪蜷在一把躺椅上，瞪着黄溜溜的困眼睛回看着他。“我想我能够让肖女士带他来一趟，我猜他也很喜欢这里，有很多松鼠伙伴呢。”

约翰突然感觉心上猛地一跳。他在其中一方露台台阶上坐了下来。

“我差点忘了小熊。”他说，使得哈罗德担心地看了他一眼，“我甚至没想过他去了哪里。”

哈罗德挨着约翰坐下，握住他的手，“你当然会一时记不起来，小熊经常会跟我们的朋友待上几天。我很抱歉，约翰，我没考虑到这点，我该坚持让他留下来的。”

“他喜欢和肖待着。”他这样说，让自己没那么为背叛自家狗狗而愧疚。

“没错，也不奇怪。他回来之后必须要节食了。”

“我们也是，如果再继续吃法式吐司的话。”

哈罗德若有所思地歪过脑袋，“你的体重应该要比普通人高出一点。”

晚上他们一起看电影。哈罗德最喜欢的片子是1930年代一部关于凯瑟琳·赫本和她的宠物猎豹的喜剧。约翰说他很喜欢《虎胆龙威》，引来哈罗德‘我就知道’的失望眼神。约翰又往沙发靠垫里缩了缩，承认道其实他更喜欢《拯救大兵瑞恩》。有天晚上，他们开车去镇上的电影院看新出的片子，但腿挨着腿坐在漆黑的电影院里难以让他们集中注意力。

他们每天都在露台上用晚餐，就着香茅蜡烛的微光。夜晚逐渐成为约翰一天中最喜欢的部分——他喜欢这些天里的每分每秒。哈罗德饮红酒，约翰喝咖啡。哈罗德谈论他旅行过的地方，也很乐意未来和约翰再去一遍。大多数时候，约翰只是安静地坐在那里倾听，但有天晚上，他开始跟哈罗德谈起他的家庭，多年以来第一次阔声提起他们的名字。约翰八岁快九岁的时候，他的妹妹苏菲出生了。他的父亲第一次把小妹妹抱给约翰时，他感受到了生命的重量，她是那么小却那么重要。他抱过的下一个宝宝就是莱拉了，她当时身临险境，约翰满脑子想的都是保护苏菲的安全也是他的工作。

和哈罗德在这个美好之地度过的时光越久，约翰感觉他的心越发空荡，过往的那些悲怆、伤痛全都消逝不见了，取而代之填充心里的是快乐，是愈加顺畅的呼吸。在完成了那些过程死伤惨重但最后成功拯救数条生命的任务之后，约翰时而会有这种感觉，但远远不同于推开窗迎接新鲜空气、赤脚踩着青草沐浴阳光，远异于此。约翰在黑暗里行走了太久、太久，但现在他立于繁星点缀的夏日夜空之下，哈罗德就在他身边，他还有很多时间来跟哈罗德学习这些星座的名字。

01110000 01110010 01101001 01100011 01100101

代价。

醒后的第三天早晨，约翰决定出去打猎。

相比辗转世界三块大陆进行刺杀密务，捕猎野生动物显得无趣许多，但这让他再次感到胃里在不安地绞动。现在还不到猎捕野鹿的季节（还有野熊，他不禁又为小熊感到愧疚，下一秒却像是玩笑得逞地笑了起来，如果他抓到了一头熊装到后备箱里带回家——看看哈罗德的表情）。

现在是猎鸟季，适合捕杀野鸭、大鹅还有野生火鸡。约翰早该猜得到哈罗德肯定会强烈反对他去捕猎羽类生物，就像他自己也不喜欢狩猎毛类动物。

“狩猎完全是毫无意义的暴力活动。”哈罗德大声抱怨，约翰正在告诉他明天早上他要去的打猎地点。“还浪费多余的时间和精力。起码我们吃了你钓的鱼，你甚至不吃我从全聚德点的烤鸭外卖。”

约翰点头，“不喜欢鸭肉，太油腻了。”

哈罗德无奈地摊开双手，约翰胜出。

“我想在换季之前去湖上骑快艇。”哈罗德建议说，“很刺激的，就像在水上飞。你和我一起吧？”

约翰同意了，听起来确实很有意思。“那今天下午怎么样？我大概在午饭时回来。”

哈罗德突然止不住嘴角颤抖，双唇紧闭抿成一条线。他转过身，握着茶杯走到落地窗前。约翰装完洗碗机，走到哈罗德身后，低头将下巴搁在他的肩头。

“我不知道为什么会这样。”哈罗德往后靠在约翰怀里。

约翰认为哈罗德知道，这就是问题所在。“你可别想让我出去闲逛一整个夏天。”他贴着哈罗德的颈侧喃喃。

哈罗德疲倦地阖上眼睛，窗上的倒影同时重复着他的动作。“我不过是在自欺欺人，我特地没带任何武器来这里，以为这样就能让你忘记它们的存在。”

约翰抬头，嘴唇轻轻擦过哈罗德的耳背。“你考虑得很周到。”他说，“为了我好。但我不可能永远都在疗养度假。”

“所以你要保护我们免遭水鸭大鹅的伤害吗？”哈罗德的语调带着一点不赞成的尖锐。

约翰抵着他的发丝绽开微笑，“我也遇到过一些漂亮又狡猾的鸟类，芬奇。”

“看来我是逃不掉鸟类双关语了。”

约翰定的闹钟在第二日破晓之际准时响起，床的另一边已经空无一人。约翰准备去镇上同狩猎小队汇合，导游和老板是本地人，大部分打猎者都是来度假的城里人。约翰看过介绍，觉得这个队伍挺适合他。他洗漱完换好衣装，下楼来到厨房。

哈罗德正埋头坐在笔记本电脑前，无精打采。屏幕上发出的微弱光芒驱走了一角黑暗。哈罗德眼神涣散地盯着远处，显得心事重重；或者他只是单纯疲倦。他们现在共枕而眠，约翰拥着哈罗德相互依偎入睡。但哈罗德肯定起夜过，他眼睑周围的阴影愈发深重。

就像他醒来的第一个下午，约翰在楼梯拐角驻足，哈罗德朝他莞尔，起身给他倒了一杯咖啡。约翰接过，放在桌上，伸手将哈罗德拽入怀中。

“如果我抓到野鸭，我保证给邦尼做一顿丰盛的猫粮。”他说，下巴搁在哈罗德发顶，“绝不浪费。”

哈罗德哼声回应，“如果你坚持留着养他，他就是一只家猫了。我决定下周在室外架一些喂鸟器，可不能让它们飞进家里落进这只肉食动物的肚子里。”

约翰不喜欢爬在哈罗德眼角的彰显心烦意乱的紧凑皱纹，即使他的笑容和吻别也不能将其消抹。约翰希望自己能更会说话一点，如果他更善于言辞，他就能向哈罗德解释清楚一切：他需要重拾武器以不忘真正的自己，这并不代表着他对在这里开始的新生活有所芥蒂。

实际上，恰好相反。他何必挽留无缘之物。

01110000 01110101 01110010 01110000 01101111 01110011 01100101

目标。

哈罗德带他到这处远离城镇的乡间过退休生活。他们另日去屋子后面的深林里散步时，约翰才恍然大悟。他相当满足于现状，甚至兴奋过了头。每走一段路，哈罗德就会停下来欣赏不知名的漂亮野花，或询问约翰那边灌木丛上的野莓可否食用，亦或是突然抓住他的手腕示意他保持安静，以分辨从别处传来的鸟鸣。约翰苏醒之后，哈罗德对号码、机器和撒玛利亚人闭口不提。因为哈罗德在这个地方建起了无形的——防火墙，以永远地将他们护在外界之外。

约翰相信哈罗德的这种偏执更能让他们察觉到危险，他甚至可以一直享受这样的退休生活，因为这能让哈罗德远离水深火热。但从此撒手不管喝天酒地，那就是另外一个故事了。

单纯的训练并不能让后来者达到约翰的高度。有些东西是天赋，是与生俱来地流淌在他身体里、血液里的本能。也许在另一个平行世界，他可能是个运动员。但在这个世界里，他选择参军。马克曾称他为天选之人。你是上帝的宠儿，约翰，国家可以让你的能力拥有用武之地。

自此之后，约翰穷其一生发挥所长，深信这种天赋能让自己成为父亲所骄傲之子。尽管后来有些事违人愿，但必要之时，他依然愿为哈罗德挡下子弹、赴汤蹈火。

也许哈罗德说得对，他们在这里不能再过安全。但安全都是暂时的。他们不可能光顾着谈恋爱而对外界永远置之不理。约翰的目标仍在。

01100111 01110010 01101001 01100101 01100110

伤怆。

“约翰？”哈罗德的尖细唤声响起。他听见沉沉的开门声，拖鞋踩着露台走来的趿拉声。“你在这里做什么？我很担心你，你应该在中午就回来的，现在已经晚上了。为什么不接电话？”

约翰背对着哈罗德坐在台阶上，没有转过来迎接他。他闭上眼，并没有真切听清哈罗德担忧的责备，任由这些话像风一样悠悠拂过，予他慰藉。

一只手抚上他的肩膀。约翰一下子警惕起来。哈罗德睁大着眼，黯淡无神，语气却坚定十分：“若有心事，”他说，“务必诉我。”

“无碍。”约翰回答。入夜至深，蝉鸣歇矣，独留蟋蟀啁啾，窸窸窣窣却不足将他倦于开口的这二字掩没了去。

哈罗德抿唇不语。他拖着步子踩下两台阶梯，挨着约翰坐下，偏头靠着他的肩膀。哈罗德穿着牛仔裤和白棉衬衫外搭褐色夹克，不寻常的装扮，引得约翰侧目探究一番。他不曾设想自己有机会目睹哈罗德身着一袭休闲便装。约翰一直想窥探出哈罗德的一些小秘密，回想最初，约翰从未料想哈罗德终会予他全部信任，分享秘密。

想起这点，约翰时不时感到难过，毕竟他可是很快便全权信任哈罗德啊。

“我再也保护不了你，甚至不能保全自己。”他实话实说，他几乎从不对哈罗德说谎，“我不知道该怎么……”他摇了摇头，“时过境迁。”

约翰潜入深林打猎的时候，穿着迷彩服和橙色背心，这使他感觉自己像个傻瓜，来复枪的重量和冰冷及些微生疏感沉在他的手上。在他身后一米远的两个老伙计正喋喋不休侃天侃地，他们已经来过这样的狩猎活动很多次了，像是成年人版本的夏令营。一股莫名的优越感短暂占据了约翰，随之而来的是满腔妒忌，如果他也能偶尔打打猎当作生活乐趣，那样的生活或许会好很多。

接着电话响了。在举起来复枪俯看瞄准镜的那一瞬间，约翰感觉到——

他仍然无法描述那种感觉，但他知道那代表的意义。

“我能力不再了。”他说，哈罗德不安但耐心地倾听，“大概是因为我受伤了，我不知道，也许只是因为我老了。下一次那些专业杀手就可以轻而易举地干掉我们了。”他深深呼吸着夜晚的凉风，轻轻做了一个抹脖子的动作，“在那之前，你得离开我。”

“别说这种话。”哈罗德反驳。

约翰看向他。他绷着脸，神色痛苦，像是被滚火炙烤。约翰再次垂下脑袋，不住地眨眼止泪。

他不知道该如何向哈罗德解释明白。他心中自私、不忠的那一部分甚至不愿开口。哈罗德眺着远方，凝进深邃的黑暗。他看上去并不讶然或纠结，他更像是在犹豫、在踌躇堆在唇边欲说又止的言语。

“我应该得了创伤后应激障碍。”他磕绊着说。

“不太可能，在我找到你之前，你已经遍体鳞伤了。”

约翰又眨了眨眼。“也许如此。”他抬头望向黑夜，“我以为我还擅长这份工作。但我的人生已沦落至此，敌人还逍遥在外，我还不够好。”

哈罗德不可置信地仰后上身，“你的敌人？你忘了你正在跟谁说话吗？”

“避免风险的更重要的理由是——”

“别说了，约翰，停下。”哈罗德突然站起来，望向藏在林间的幽深湖水。“我们很安全。如果你需要，我会不厌其烦地向你确认这件事，但你得好好听我的话，至少要信任我。”

约翰揉了揉额头。他想听哈罗德的话，想对自己妥协。他一直都想做到这步。“你不能保证。”他咬牙道。

哈罗德阖眼，“还记得第一次见面时我对你说，我什么都知道。”

约翰等他继续。哈罗德像是在和另一个自己争吵。他又坐回约翰身旁，握住他的手紧紧相扣。

“我明白你的意思，起码我认为我知道。”他柔声说，“你有一种难以形容或量化的、天生的直觉，这正是你的与众不同之处。正因如此，你的导师和上级才放心让你执行单人任务，把你的名字列入顶尖之位。也正因如此，中情局才会向你抛出橄榄枝，尽管你的精神层次有可能不恰合这份工作的阴暗之面。你认为自己变得不再擅长这一切了，或者说你再也找不回最初的那份直觉。换句话说，你很擅长一种语言，但它已经不是你的母语了。”

约翰沉默冗久，哈罗德终于看向他。他沉重地呼吸着，身心疲倦而破碎。五年前，当一个穿着老套西装、正经八板的陌生人把他从街上捞走、并一板一眼地称呼他为“里瑟先生”的时候，约翰便是这样一个支离破碎的人。

“约翰。”无尽温柔在哈罗德脸上绽放，“你现在该明白，如果我们天各一方，如果我离开了你，那不是真正的安全。那叫逃亡。”

约翰点头。哈罗德举起他的手贴在唇边，亲吻他布满细小伤痕的指节。

“你是我的。”他说，仿佛在陈述简单明了的事实，“所以我请求你，别离开我。”

01100010 01100001 01110010 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110

交易。

2016年9月  
上午2：34

少年约翰没能领悟的是，让自己死得其所是人们能得到的最名副其实的嘉奖。

哈罗德让他感到开心、幸福，约翰感激不尽，他——

*

他大喘着气醒来，电子闹钟荧屏上的数字刺得他情不自控地双眼泛泪。

约翰贪婪而迫切地吸汲着空气，大口反复，直到他感觉胀气的肺再也装不下、感觉全身恢复完整而逐渐放松。

他翻过身，把哈罗德的枕头抱进怀里，低头深埋进满是令人心安的气息的冰凉羽枕。泪水如断弦般滴落胸前。他感觉得到——他心中的自我缚束的铜墙铁壁正在慢慢瓦解。

他起身下床，双腿一阵酸麻差点站不稳。他站在浴室镜子前，洗了把脸后掀开上衣。他有所印象的所有伤疤遍布于身；他能够清晰忆起每一处伤痕的由来形成。

约翰下楼来到厨房，哈罗德不多问，走去吧台边把电热水壶灌满。约翰现在开始喝甘菊茶了。哈罗德喜欢给他泡热饮，但不会让他在晚上碰咖啡。只要放了蜂蜜，约翰会慢慢习惯喝茶的。

约翰坐在餐桌旁等。哈罗德把茶杯端到他面前，跟着坐下。

“我死了吗？”他问，沉着冷静里沾点好奇。

“你没有。”哈罗德回答，他伸向自己的茶杯的手猛地一颤；他缩回来。“曾经算是。你昏迷了两个多月。”

他心中那块大石头终于落了地；如释重负之感甚至让他雀跃无比。醒来之后，他料感过那段时间里一定发生了什么事，以他的经验来看，瞒着不说往往只会更加糟糕。所以，他死过。没关系。他曾被挽救于绝望之中，而这是他的又一次新生。

“都告诉我吧。”他诱导哈罗德说更多。

“假设你是个富翁，”哈罗德缓缓开口，“推销员会有千万种方法……找到你。你很快就能发现，金钱无所不能，只要你愿意付钱、愿意付出相应的代价，你就能买到任何东西。”他的唇如线紧绷，“因此，当我跟你说我们无需担忧安全一事，那便不必再过忧虑。我们已经付出了相应的代价，包括金钱，约翰。你付出了最多。”

哈罗德身后的落地窗敞开着，冷风将湖水的味道送进屋里。约翰看见地板上放着一碟吞拿鱼肉，试着让邦尼慢慢适应家猫的习性。

约翰还看见窗玻璃上倒映着哈罗德的电脑屏幕。他已经习惯了哈罗德总是熄灭的屏幕，或满是电子窗口和密集的编码，但他看见屏幕上黑白分明：一个已打开的文档，上面已然码了一段文字。

他又望向哈罗德，四目相对；哈罗德面无表情地回望他。

“我在写书。”他柔声说，“至少在试着写。我阅书无数，但读过并理解出色的叙事框架不代表能创造一个新的。我只想在等你起床的时候找点事做。写书大概是让我掌握的认知被最大化利用的方式。”

他坐着的那把椅子非常结实，但他感觉胃里像在自由落体。

哈罗德伸向电脑，手指悬在键盘上停留片刻。“我总是能侥幸规避由我本身的行为导致的后果。”似哀怨，“如今境地甚至不能称作为‘后果’，而是特权。”

“哈罗德——”

“别说，约翰，别说你很抱歉，不然我——我就用茶泼你。”他深吸一口气，“我已不再是当初那个建造了机器的人，但我仍然是——一位拥有无限资源的天才工程师。没必要为我感到惋惜。”

约翰甚至不想就此争论。他很害怕。害怕得好像自那天起，所有事情都乱了套。好像他站上了错误的那方楼顶，亲眼目睹哈罗德倒在枪林弹雨之下。好像撒玛利亚人最终控制了世界，机器消失无踪。

就像他失败了。

哈罗德向他凑来，“杰西卡过世之后，”这个名字就像鱼钩，一下引起了约翰的注意，“你想自杀，以绝望度日，你不也是愿意倾尽一切只为了让她好好活着？还有乔丝？”

嗡鸣声开始环绕于约翰耳边。哈罗德艰难地眨眼，试着止住眼泪。

“我不后悔，约翰。你死过，现在你还活着，所以你不要——”他的鼻翼因激动而张动，“别跟我说——”

他突然崩溃了。他捂住嘴，身子蜷缩一团，努力克制着泪水。

约翰站起来，椅子腿刮擦过地面，哈罗德抓住约翰的上衣埋进他的胸膛，任由如血滚烫的泪水浸湿他的衣衫。

约翰抱住哈罗德，用力拥抱他、用力呼吸着。他感觉不能更好——他就站在这儿拥抱着哈罗德，由更加珍贵之物铸成的、他的崭新而承载着荣耀的躯体颤抖不已。

01100111 01101001 01100110 01110100 00001010 00001010 00001010 00001010

礼物。

贝塞斯达喷泉  
2016年8月  
下午3时

肖松开小熊的牵绳，约翰单膝蹲下一把抱住兴奋非常的比利时犬。

“约翰。”她叫道，约翰正在避免分享小熊的口水，“你看起来状态不错，鉴于上次我跟你说话的时候，你还躺在阿灵顿国家公墓。”她睨他一眼，“你没染灰头发了吗？”

约翰抬头朝她笑，跟小熊一样露出八颗牙齿的可掬笑容。当然没有吐舌头啦。肖看上去也恢复得很好，比刚从德西玛手上救回来时要好很多，比刚失去根那时要更有活力。无论如何，他们都在好起来。

约翰以迅雷不及掩耳之势站起身，在她掏枪之前给她来了个熊抱。

“放、开、老、娘。”但约翰更用力地抱紧她，埋在她的发间满足地叹息一声。他对时间的掌控还相当准；他及时放手退后以免下身遭到无情攻击。肖抖落了身子。“你该庆幸小熊喜欢你。”

“谢谢你带他来。”约翰薅了把小熊的脑袋，大犬又舔舔他的手。

“我和哈罗德大约在月末回来。我们谈妥了——小熊本来就是条工作犬，考虑到我们退休之后你可以有个伴。再说了，他整天在乡下和松鼠玩也会无聊的。”

肖看向一边，似是不想让他看出她松了一口气。肖对小熊的热爱是约翰喜欢她的其中一点。

“小熊喜欢追松鼠玩。”她耸耸肩，“我们可以偶尔度个假。”

“欢迎随时来访。哈罗德会带你们去乘快艇兜风。”

肖挑眉，“我有画面了。那是给我的吗？”她朝约翰夹在胳膊下的信封扬了扬下巴。

“哈罗德对今天不能到场感到抱歉。”约翰递给她。

“没事，他怎么样？”

哈罗德很好，尤其现在他们待在一起。他们一起做饭，哈罗德会给约翰读书，每当约翰捡起哈罗德丢在地上的袜子时，哈罗德总会不好意思地偷偷溜走（事实证明，亿万富翁总是容易留下洁癖严重的刻板印象，而哈罗德真的有满满一个名片盒的家政服务名片）。待在约翰身边，哈罗德总是心情大好、笑得无拘无束，约翰甚至都不知道他也能这般开心。

但他们仍是独立的个体，约翰偶尔出门一两个小时，去买他想吃的奇多薯片，而哈罗德总是忘记把这些膨化食品列入购物清单。约翰喜欢单独开车溜达，窗户大敞，高声唱着老鹰乐队的歌曲。到家之后，他有时会发现哈罗德坐在电脑前发呆，徒然神往，沉思默虑。

他在为过往哀默，即使他从未有此意识。

但约翰明晓。他很快便发现他仍未失去所有。撒玛利亚人成为了过去式，现在机器当道，机器深爱着他的父亲，约翰再也不是能一个打十个的主要执行人——没有人会再追在他们身后。他们来这的第一周，他俩去镇上喝了一杯，有些混混在酒馆停车场找哈罗德的麻烦，约翰二话不说瞬间撂倒了那些喽啰。事实证明，如有必要，约翰还是能一个打十个。这就够了，真的。

醒来的头几天，约翰以为自己患了脑损伤。他不知道该如何表达他所感到的愉悦和快乐，只因为他终于接受了他曾被给予的、不再求多的安宁。

现在他拥有安宁。

他曾遇到贵人，将他拽离黑暗，予他清晰目标。他曾幻想，他该如何度过生命的最后那几小时。然后，他为了保护对他而言最重要的那人献出生命。

约翰错失了杰西卡，他绝不再错失哈罗德。目标达成。

现在他拥有新生。

“哈罗德很好。”约翰告诉肖，“我们都很好，你得提前抽空安排一下你的假期，肖，这几天我烤牛排的手艺挺不错。”

她歪过头，约翰不确定她是不是觉得尴尬了，或是对他的烤牛排很感兴趣。“去欧洲做什么？”她问。

“还有点事没解决，跟你的突突任务不一样。”他回答。

她又挑了挑眉。她叫小熊过来，为他系上牵绳，约翰弯下腰来最后被小熊舔了舔。他揉了揉大犬的绒毛。他发自内心地绽开笑容，这种感觉别提多好。

“莱昂纳尔向你们问好。”肖漫不经心地提了一句，“当然，我没告诉他你可以随便信教了，他信天主教，这会烦死他的。”

“跟他说他也可以来烧烤野餐。”

“老天，看看你。”肖故作恶心，实际上她心情很好，“你简直在他妈的发光。我还以为退休生活会让你守在象牙塔里，但你真的很适应家庭主夫乡下生活。你在那儿干嘛？打高尔夫吗？”

“钓鱼。”约翰笑了，“有时候捕猎野鸭。”

捕猎野鸭，她做了个夸张的口型。

直到肖牵着小熊消失在视线内，约翰才走到一边的长椅上坐着。哈罗德就坐在旁边，他放下了报纸。

“她状态挺好。”哈罗德平静道，“小熊也是。”

“你应该见见她。”

哈罗德耸肩。“会有机会的。现在该振作起来回城了，我们是时候出发了。飞机在等了。”

约翰没有动作。飞机可以等到他们随时到了机场再起飞，反正是哈罗德的所有物。“肖说的阿灵顿国家公墓是怎么回事？”

沉默，远处传来乐队演奏的音乐。

“起初，我没想到你能醒过来。”哈罗德开口，“你是个英雄，约翰，你应该葬在那里——烈士之地。当然了，导弹袭击是不会留下躯体的，我把你的照片和一些遗物装进盒子里放了进去——”他稍稍垮下肩膀，“墓志铭上刻着你的名字，你真正的名字。”

约翰花了点时间才消化了这件事。想到哈罗德孤身度过那两个月，他便感到难以言说的痛苦。但他想起葬在阿灵顿的另一个名字，他泛起一阵热血、刺痛和正确之意。

他的父亲。

“根呢？”约翰沉声问。

哈罗德盯着自己的手，“我厚葬了她。”

约翰对根没有多少记忆，直到他想起那个楼顶。约翰第一次提起根时，哈罗德突然说自己要去湖边散步。哈罗德为约翰所沉湎的悲伤和忧痛，现在约翰全都为根而感同身受。

约翰知道为什么哈罗德让他独自去见肖。

“你在躲肖，是不是？”

“我有点不安。”哈罗德承认，“我——只能救回你们其中一个。我也爱根，但我害死了她。我更深爱着你。当我面对抉择时，我只是——”

他的声音愈渐羸弱，如同泄气的轮胎。

“从来都无关选择。”哈罗德接着说，温柔但满怀哀痛，“但我还有什么资格去面对萨敏？这些天我甚至不敢照镜子。”

约翰寻言无果。他牵过哈罗德的手，紧紧握住。

“你给她的信封里装了一笔钱、身份证和所有我的……我的资产经理人的资料。”约翰倒是吃了一惊，“该如何利用这些信息，我认为我无权给她建议，但我又不忍让她蒙在鼓里。”

哈罗德试探地看向约翰，“我一直想问一件事，但我一直不敢。你……”他歪了歪头，“你还记得以前的事吗？”

十月初仍然暖和，日光沐浴下犹如夏季。天台一战已是六月末的事，如春泛涼。“我记得所有事。”约翰说。

哈罗德脸色煞白。

“死之前的事。”约翰接着说。他记得他握着的那把枪已经打空子弹，追兵还在接连而至。随便算算他就能数出他中了多少枪子。他理应立刻毙命，甚至没有感受死亡的时间。“我记得你。我记得我很开心。”

“我不——”哈罗德望着他。

“醒来之后，我依然感到很开心，它没有消失。”约翰眉眼弯弯，“我可能得了脑损伤。”

哈罗德眼里灼灼发光。他紧紧扣住约翰的手，仿佛要把指关节揉碎。他放眼望去公园。

“你知道，我和奈森以为改变世界就是我们的使命。”他撇撇嘴角，“所以机器学会单独保我的时候，我感到烦闷不安。建造一个私人保镖系统有何值得夸赞？那时的我是何等盲目，甚至没有发现自我逻辑上的矛盾和漏洞。”哈罗德缓缓摇头，“于是我开始教她保护所有人，但不包括我——她仅有的家人。”

“我敢保证，机器早就原谅你了。”约翰有些无措。他记得机器在他耳边说话的声音，像先知一样告知他所有目标信息。他们达成了约定，她再次苏醒的那一天，她会继续照顾哈罗德，一如既往。

约翰突然想到哈罗德的资产经理人也许会收到一条来自未知号码的短信，询问哈罗德的下落。若真如此，肖也将站在抉择的岔路口。

“经历这么多年、这么多人之后，”哈罗德摇了摇头，“当我看见你站在那楼顶上，那一瞬间，我只想拯救你一人。当我发现自己真正失去你的时候，我才恍然大悟，明白了我的孩子——机器的用意。”

约翰望着哈罗德，他渴望拥抱他，就像他露宿街头时本能地寻找温暖之地——这是他的本能，就像约翰仍是个穷苦的流浪汉时，哈罗德出现并成为他的黑暗生命中唯一的光。

哈罗德淋着阳光，仍忍不住颤了颤身，约翰环住他的肩膀将他拥进怀里，用尽全力揽他于怀。哈罗德将他的生命之烛重新燃起，约翰自然将这份温暖回报予他。

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I finished the translation! it took me a long but happy time. Thanks again to branwyn for bringing such beautiful words, I feel so grateful that I have the chance to translate such a good fic.


End file.
